Somos Família
by Alfa Prime
Summary: No Natal, Usagi se vê sozinha, sem amigos e família, pois todos lhe deram as costas, exceto algumas amigas que a enxergam mais do que a princesa da lua.


**Somos Família**

* * *

Época de Natal.

Um tempo de paz e quietude, quando famílias e amigos se juntam pra celebrar um maravilhoso dia de alegria, em meio a comemorações e troca de presentes. Infelizmente, por diversas razões, nem todos conseguiam compartilhar de tal espírito.

Dentre essas pessoas, Rei Hino. Andando a esmo pela praça da cidade, sua mente se via tomada pela tristeza e depressão por causa do ocorrido de 2 dias atrás, o qual pode ter lhe custado a perda da pessoa que mais estima na vida, nesta ou em outra.

Sentada no balanço do parque com a neve caindo, Rei pensava no paradeiro de quem gostava quando escutou um leve soluço vindo da pequena casa de brinquedo do playground. Achando ser alguma criança perdida ou que fugiu de casa, Rei foi ver bem devagar pra não assustar quem quer que fosse. Pra sua surpresa, viu que era a pessoa que lhe estava no pensamento.

"Usagi? É você?" A garota loira estava deitada ao lado de algumas malas e encharcada de lágrimas, conforme parecia mostrar seus olhos vermelhos. Ao se deparar com a moça morena, Usagi tratou de sair correndo. Rei foi atrás correndo.

"Usagi. Usagi. Espera." "Vai embora. Me deixa. Não quero nada com você. Some." Usagi tentou fugir, mas foi foi alcançada. Rei a segurou firme, porém sem machucá-la.

"Me larga. Não quero te ver." Usagi gritava a toda. "Usagi. Por favor. Me escuta." "Escutar? Já ouvi o bastante pra saber que não me querem."

* * *

_2 dias atrás_

_"Como é? Não podem fazer isso."_

_"Mas podemos, sim, Usagi. Já decidimos." Retrucou Ami._

_"Isso mesmo, Usagi. Resolvemos que devido a sua inaptidão, não merece ser a princesa." Continuou Setsuna. "E sendo assim, concluímos que Chibi é a escolha mais acertada pra liderar com Mamoru Tokyo de Cristal." _

_"Mas sabem que sem mim, ela não pode existir." Usagi procurou se defender. _

_"Pensamos muito nisso e pudemos obter um meio dela existir sem você. Agora entregue o Báculo Lunar." Ordenou Artemis._

_"Mas isso não é justo. Depois de tudo que passamos. Tantas vezes que lutamos lado-a-lado. Quantas vezes me arrisquei pra conseguir salvar vocês nos momentos mais cruciais. E agora me vem com essa? Luna, você é minha amiga. Devia me apoiar." Mas a gata negra lhe passou um olhar de desdem._

_"Não sou sua amiga, só uma conselheira. Tentei lhe orientar pra ser uma líder e princesa que o futuro precisava, mas vejo que perdi meu tempo. Agora dê o báculo."_

_Aquelas palavras acertaram Usagi como à um tiro. A gata que por anos foi sua companheira revelar que nunca deu valor a sua amizade. Com o coração ferido, fez aparecer o Báculo Lunar._

_"Muito bem, Usagi. Por fim fez algo certo. Agora me dá isso pra eu assumir meu lugar como a real princesa. Ha, ha, ha."_

_A loira mal cria na cena a sua frente. Ainda dessa forma, tentou um último esforço._

_"Como podem fazer tal coisa? Nossa amizade de nada valeu pra vocês? Rei, Michiru e Haruka nem estão aqui. A opinião delas não vale nada sobre esse caso?"_

_"Nem precisamos pedir, pois sei que elas iam concordar que uma idiota como você não tem lugar aqui. Agora dá o báculo e pode ir embora pra não voltar mais."_

_Sem qualquer relutância, Usagi deu um passo na direção daquela que seria sua filha e num movimento repentino...tacou-lhe o báculo bem na cabeça, quase rachando-a com o golpe. As meninas mal acreditavam no que tinha testemunhado e nem na ação seguinte, quando Usagi fez emergir do báculo um brilho intenso quanto o sol e o arremessou contra as ex-companheiras, que fugiram sabendo o que viria. Em instantes, o instrumento explodiu como uma dinamite._

_"Pronto. Eis seu báculo, bando de ingratas. Quanto que me sacrifiquei em prol desse futuro de vocês e é desse jeito que retribuem? Dando-me as costas quando mais preciso? Especialmente do sr. Chiba aí me trair com uma biscate qualquer. Eu sei que fez isso porque te peguei no flagra, maldito. Portanto, Chibi-traste," Usagi deferiu um tapa na menina que massageava a cabeça ferida. "sinta-se feliz de não ser minha filha. É a única coisa boa que ganhei nisso tudo. E nunca mais me procurem, traidoras, nem se disserem que estão arrependidas. Não voltarei nem que implorem de joelhos. Se virem com sua ridícula Tokyo de Cristal e contra as ameaças que irão lhes cair nas cabeças. Só quero ver como se sairão sem seu precioso báculo ou eu pra tirar suas bundas do perigo. Adeus." _

_Usagi saiu a toda velocidade sem olhar pra trás, tomada pela mágoa e desilusão. Em vez de ir pra casa, ficou vagando pela cidade por longas horas. Pensou em ver alguns de seus antigos amigos, como Molly, Kevin ou Andrew, mas todos tinham saído pra visitar parentes no Natal. Até sua professora pensou em buscar, se ela não tivesse viajado também._

* * *

_Retornando pra casa onde sabia que teria o conforto e a calor de quem a amava pra consolá-la nesse momento tão sombrio. Porém, ao chegar em casa, notou que a porta da frente estava trancada, o que era estranho pois nunca fechavam a porta até ela chegar. Sem a chave da porta, Usagi se viu forçada a escalar até a janela do seu quarto e com um meio que tinha bolado pra abrir a janela da persiana, entrar na casa. Uma vez dentro, foi pra descer a escada quando escutou vozes alegres na sala de jantar. Eram seus pais com Shingo e Chibi rindo alegremente durante o jantar._

_"É tão bom ter a família toda reunida às vésperas do Natal." Sr. Tsukino falou erguendo um copo de suco._

_"Sim. Só a gente. Fico feliz de ser apenas minha mãe, meu pai e meu único irmão." Chibi dizia rindo._

_"Verdade seja dita, e tinha mais alguém. Quem era? Ah, não deve ter nenhuma importância." Shingo tomou a palavra._

_"E mal aguardo pra quando chegar o Natal. À nossa família." Disse a sra. Tsukino brindando seu copo com os demais._

_Usagi não conseguia crer no que tinha ouvido. Sua própria família a tinha esquecido por completo. Um misto de raiva e coração partido lhe tomou o interior. Sem uma sílaba a pensar, retornou pro seu quarto e arrumou o máximo de coisas que podia carregar, indo silenciosamente pro quarto dos pais e pegando todo o dinheiro ali guardado. Já ia sair quando uma silhueta lhe apareceu na janela: era Luna. _

_"Usagi. Quero lhe falar." "Luna? Quer falar? Pois não, chega mais perto." E a gata negra andou até a loira não sentindo nenhuma hostilidade nela. Nisso que num movimento súbito, Usagi a pegou e prendeu-a com fita adesiva das patas até o pescoço._

_"U-Usagi. O que vai fazer? Me solta." "Cale a boca, gata traidora." Usagi lhe acertou com o abajur na cabeça. "Estou acabando com essa parte da minha vida. Portanto, nada que tenha a dizer vai mudar isso. Achei que tinha uma boa amiga em você, mas quanto que me iludi. E ainda descobri que minha família nunca me deu valor algum, e tudo por causa daquela peste manipuladora. Não vou mais aceitar mais nada disso, e sendo assim...hora de queimar o passado." "Q-queimar? Mas o que quer dizer com...?"_

_A resposta a questão de Luna veio com Usagi pegando um punhado de papel, colocando tudo em cima da cama e acendendo um fósforo, criando um fogo alimentado com diversos produtos à base de álcool que encharcaram os papéis. Com o fogo atingindo um tamanho aceitável, a loira pegou as malas e foi para a janela._

_"Usagi. Usagi, por favor. Não me deixe aqui. Sou sua amiga." Luna gritava suplicante, mas a ex-Sailor lhe passou um olhar frio._

_"Amiga? Agora sou sua amiga? Não disse que não era minha amiga, mas apenas uma conselheira? Peça ajuda para as outras que me traíram. Adeus, gata estúpida." E virando seu rosto, deu o fora pela janela e indo pra rua, observando o fogo se alastrar em seu quarto e aumentando._

* * *

Hoje

"Então foi você que incendiou sua casa? Não imaginei que estivesse tão furiosa. Se lhe interessa saber, Luna escapou por um triz da casa, mesmo bem chamuscada. Já sua família escapou sem machucados, mas tiveram perda total, só se salvando com o seguro, que usaram pra comprar outra casa bem longe."

"Não ligo pro que eles quiseram fazer. Não quero ter mais nada com eles e nem com vocês. Agora some e me deixa em paz." Usagi lhe virou as costas, mas Rei a deteve.

"Usagi, por favor. Deixa eu falar." "Falar o que? O quanto sou inepta pra sua 'grandiosa' Tokyo de Cristal? Que está feliz de me ver ter sido destronada? Ser traída por quem achava serem meus amigos e o amor da minha vida? O quanto se orgulha de me ver fora do seu caminho? POIS REPITO TUDO A RESPEITO DE VOCÊS, TRAIDORAS."

"USAGI, CALA A BOCA." Um tapa bem dado foi desferido no rosto de Usagi, calando-a no momento. Tocando seu rosto ferido, voltou um olhar de puro ódio.

"Típico de você, Hino. Usando a força pra conseguir o que quer. Não é a toa que sempre me odiou." Mas o semblante da morena não refletia raiva, mas tristeza e angústia. Tanto que com lágrimas no olhar, se abraçou a loira fortemente.

"Usagi. Me perdoa. Sinto muito. Não queria te bater, mas você não deixava eu falar. Por favor, entenda que nunca tive ódio ou qualquer ressentimento de você. Não sabe como foi horrível esses dias que esteve sumida e o que fiz."

"Sério, Hino? O que fez enquanto estive sumida?" Usagi perguntou em tom de raiva.

"E-eu...me afastei. Rejeitei a todas elas. Desisti de tudo."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"COMO TIVERAM CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COM ELA?" Rei berrou irada._

_"Tínhamos de fazer isso. Usagi não levava qualquer responsabilidade à sério." Makoto se justificou._

_"E dessa maneira, vendo por outro ângulo, percebemos que Chibi era mais indicada ao dever de princesa." Setsuna foi logo dizendo._

_"E achamos que ficaria feliz com a notícia de não precisar mais proteger aquela idiota, Rei-chan. Não é um alívio saber disso?" Chibi disse contente._

_Para Rei, a atitude cruel e egoísta daquela menina com cara de inocente lhe revelou nada além de um ser incapaz de amar aquela que seria sua mãe e quanto Usagi tinha razão nesse ponto. Sua única reação foi de esbofetear Chibi forte o suficiente pra jogá-la no chão._

_"Ah, qual é? Já são três golpes que levo." "E merece bem mais que isso, sua vadia."_

_"Rei. Não deve tratar assim sua futura princesa." Replicou Minako._

_"Cale a boca ou vai engolir os dentes. Me enoja quanto puderam ser tão maus e mesquinhos com a pobre da Usagi. Ela nos reuniu e sempre nos aceitou do jeito que éramos, mesmo a mim com meu temperamento difícil e o que ganhou com isso? Uma faca nas costas. Se a rainha Serenity estivesse aqui, ficaria envergonhada de todos."_

_"Rei. Procure entender que nosso dever é com o futuro de paz que trará Tokyo de Cristal e se confiássemos em Usagi pra tal..." Artemis nem conseguiu terminar de explicar quando Rei o chutou quase lhe partindo as costelas._

_"Apenas isso que lhes interessa? Sua 'Tokyo de Cristal'? Mesmo o preço sendo trair a confiança de uma das melhores e mais puras pessoas que já conhecemos? Eu que não vou tomar parte disso. Pois esse seu futuro, esse destino, não quero nenhuma parte. Eu não quero nada." O sinal de mensagem do celular de Rei tocou e ela atendeu. Digitando por longos minutos, ela desligou o aparelho e tratou de sair._

_"Rei. Espera. Aonde vai?" _

_"Onde vou, Mamoru? Embora. Não vou voltar e nem Michiru e Haruka e como sei? Elas me mandaram mensagem agora e as deixei a par da situação. Como resposta, elas também estão saindo, ou seja, vão ter menos 3 protetoras pra essa pirralha. E nunca mais quero vê-los de novo. Adeus para sempre."_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Quer dizer que rompeu com elas? Michiru e Haruka também? Mas Chibi tinha dito..."

"Assim como disse, Usagi, ela é uma manipuladora e mentirosa. Tão logo soube o que tinham lhe feito, saí pra procurar você por toda parte. Não me importo com nenhuma princesa ou a Sailor Moon. Só me importa minha doce e querida Usagi. Minha linda coelhinha." Rei caiu num profundo choro que Usagi sentia pela umidade no ombro. Ela também chorou pela alegria de ao menos ter uma verdadeira amiga.

"Obrigada, Rei. Estou feliz de ver que ainda tenho uma amiga de verdade." "Uma, não. Três se contar direito." Uma voz familiar soou nas costas da loira. Ao se virar, notou o belo casal composto da loira masculina e a jovem de cabelo aquoso.

"Haruka? Michiru?" "Usagi. Rei." As recém-chegadas abraçaram suas amigas com todo amor que apenas amigas reais dariam. As quatro pareciam se juntar num só corpo no meio da neve.

"Usagi. Estamos felizes que esteja bem." "Haruka está certa. Depois que soubemos do que aconteceu, viemos bem depressa pra te ver."

"O-obrigada, meninas. Vocês são amigas de verdade."

"E amigas de verdade não vão deixar que passe o Natal em meio ao frio. Pode ficar no nosso apartamento até decidir o que fazer."

"Olha, Michiru. É gentil de vocês, mas...eu não sei." Usagi se virou. "Eu até quero, mas de repente vai que decidam fazer como os demais e..." Haruka a interrompeu.

"Isso nunca, Usa-chan. Sinceramente, já não suportávamos os mimos e manhas da Chibi e se não fosse o que te fizeram, íamos sair de todo jeito. Por favor, Usagi. Sei que passou maus bocados, mas prometemos que jamais iremos trair vocês. E depois, Hotaru gosta muito de você. Seria bom que ficasse conosco e ela."

A loira de fato percebeu sinceridade nos argumentos de Haruka e de bom grado, aceitou.

"Mas que maravilha. Agora teremos um verdadeiro Natal em família. Rei, você vem passar o Natal com a gente, né?" "Se Usagi for, Michiru, estou nessa, mas cuidado pra não fazerem nada de ruim com ela ou se verão comigo, ok?" Michiru sentiu um gelar na espinha com o aviso, mas disfarçou muito bem.

* * *

A véspera de Natal começou como um dia extremamente animado. Usagi, Rei, Michiru, Haruka e Hotaru saíram pra passear, fazer compras e se divertir. Não faltou coisas como fazer bonecos de neve, anjos de neve, tomar chocolate quente, buscar presentes nas lojas, mais experimentando do que comprando, tirar fotos com o Papai Noel, pedir as bençãos pro próximo ano no templo do avô de Rei, tudo que fosse permitido a elas deixarem pra trás os desgostos sofridos e focarem num futuro mais feliz e livre.

À noite, depois da ceia, teve a troca de presentes no apartamento. Haruka deu a Michiru um belo vestido azul-oceano, que por sua vez presenteou sua namorada com um novo capacete de corrida com desenhos de raios, simbolizando o quanto é veloz nas provas. Usagi presenteou Rei com um novo maiô vermelho com estampas de fogo que a moça morena fez questão de exibir. Haruka ficou bem atiçada com tal visão, mas Michiru tratou de controlar sua fervorosa namorada com seu olhar de durez que só ela emana. Para Usagi, Rei lhe deu um grande, fofinho e cheiroso coelho de pelúcia com roupa de marinheiro.

"Tinha dúvida entre ele e um gato de smoking, mas lembrando do que você vivenciou, não quis trazer a tona lembranças ruins. Longe de mim te machucar."

"Oh, Rei-chan. Você é maravilhosa. Me abraça, querida." "Nem precisa pedir, Usa-chan." O abraço foi tão comovente que Haruka mal conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

Hotaru ficou feliz mais por ter uma família tão grande com ela do que com os presentes, apesar de ter ficado feliz com os doces e bonecas que ganhou. Depois de colocá-la na cama, Haruka com Michiru, Usagi e Rei quiseram festejar mais um pouco com umas boas doses de saquê e vinho. Rei e Usagi bebiam com euforia.

"Puxa vida, Rei. Confesso que nunca tinha notado como você é quente, festeira e...gostosa." "Talvez seja efeito da bebida, Usagi, mas admito que é a garota mais linda que já pus os olhos e sendo totalmente sincera...sempre fui apaixonada por você."

"V-verdade? Quer fazer amor comigo então?" "Só se for agora." E as duas sem hesitar, beijaram-se calorosamente diante de Michiru e Haruka, que decidiram dar espaço pras duas amigas, indo direto pra seu quarto.

"N-nós vamos sair agora. Divirtam-se à vontade, queridas." Michiru tomou a mão da sua namorada e largou Usagi e Rei em sua transa.

"Aaaah. Aaah, Rei. Me enche de tesão. Quero ter muito prazer com você." "Te peço o mesmo, minha coelhinha. Não me envergonho de fazer sexo com uma mulher, desde que seja a mulher do meu coração. Te amo." "Te amo também, Rei. Acende seu fogo. Queima meu corpinho."

Rei e Usagi foram ficando mais à vontade com o sexo que faziam com seus corpos. Rei desabotoou a blusa da loira, que por sua vez, abaixou as alças do maiô da jovem morena, juntando seus mamilos com os da companheira. Suas línguas ligavam-se como duas cobras se enrolando uma na outra. Com as mãos, massageavam a vagina de cada uma, procurando aumentar o climax do momento. Nenhuma queria parar e nem ligavam de estarem numa relação sexual com um parceiro de sexo igual.

"Usagi. Sinto algo saindo por baixo." "E-eu também, Rei. Acho que está chegando." E colocando as pernas por dentro da outra, juntaram suas intimidades pro momento mais esperado.

"Usa-chan. N-não posso segurar mais." "Nem eu, minha Rei. Liberta tudo." E juntando-se num abraço, soltaram seu tesão na noite.

"GOZANDOOOOO." E foi um jorro líquido que cobriu as duas amantes inteiramente. Ainda assim, não quiseram parar e continuaram até a madrugada, caindo no sono lá por 3 da manhã.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Rei e Usagi despertaram quase nuas do chão. Viram o que tinha feito, mas não sem mostravam arrependidas, exceto pela ressaca de tanta bebida. Michiru foi a primeira a recebê-las.

"Bom dia, meninas, Feliz Natal." "Bom dia, Michiru."

"Estou vendo que tiveram uma noite de muito amor." "Nem me diga, Haruka. Quem poderia pensar que esta jovem com cara de inocente poderia ser uma fera no sexo?"

"Ah. Para com isso, Rei-chan. Fico encabulada." Usagi ruborizou seu rosto, mas Rei a abraçou e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

"Haruka, Michiru, Rei. Obrigada por terem ficado do meu lado quando achei que não tinha mais nada. As melhores amigas que eu poderia desejar."

"Usagi. Mais que amigas, somos uma família. A família da qual pode sempre contar. Gostamos de você como é e nunca se esqueça disso." Usagi desferiu um abraço carinhoso em Michiru. "Snif. Minha família de verdade." "Sim, Usagi. Sua família de verdade."

"Aí. Tive uma ideia." Haruka bateu seu punho na mão direita. "Michiru e eu tínhamos planos de nos mudar pra uma casa na praia. Por que não vem conosco, Usagi? Íamos adorar que viesse com a gente."

"Vem, sim, Usa-chan." Hotaru entrou na sala, segurando a mão de Usagi. "Por favor. Gosto de você como uma segunda mãe e irmã e seria divertido ter duas mães e um pai."

"Olha. Eu até queria," a jovem loira abaixou o cenho meio desanimada. "mas teria que deixar Tokyo e largar Rei aqui. Não sei se..."

"Se sou o problema, não sou mais. Vou morar com vocês." Rei bateu o punho no peito.

"Você iria? Verdade?" "Sim. Já faz um tempo que estou pensando em me mudar e se for pra ficar com minha preciosa namorada, irie embora daqui com gosto, isso se você quiser." A resposta foi dada num simples, mas significativo gesto: um beijo de amor.

"Creio que isso é um sim." Hotaru citou com um largo sorriso. "Oba. Vou ter 3 mães, ou 2 irmãs ou 2 tias e um pai. Uma família completa. Você deixam a Rei-chan vir com a gente?" Michiru e Haruka nem precisaram falar nada. Suas expressões já davam a aprovação pedida.

"Então está acertado. Nos mudamos no fim da semana. Agora, vamos tomar o café." Haruka ergueu sua linda Michiru no colo e a levou pra cozinha, seguida de Hotaru. Usagi e Rei foram se vestir.

"Rei. Obrigada por me amar como sou. Juro que passarei cada dia de minha vida retribuindo isso." "Você já faz isso, minha lindinha. Também te amarei até o último dia da minha vida, se aceitar partilhá-la com ela oficialmente." "Com muito prazer, e que tenhamos um futuro de luz e amor eternos."

Haruka chamou as duas pra cozinha, que após se vestirem, foram pra lá de mãos dadas e mais uma troca de beijo.

"Feliz Natal, Usa-chan. Eu te amo."

"Também te amo, Rei-chan, e feliz Natal."

Fim

* * *

**Com sinceridade não consigo imaginar Usagi ser traída pelas outras Sailors e até mesmo por Luna, mas uma coisa garanto: nunca, nunca que farei Rei, Michiru e Haruka ficarem contra ela, especialmente Rei, que na minha opinião é e sempre será o verdadeiro amor dela. **

**Não me aprofundo muito em detalhes sobre relacionamentos sexuais, mas quando necessário, como diz Didi Mocó, eu dou minhas cacetadas.**


End file.
